Designs have been proposed for containers used with flowable substances wherein a closure is provided for being attached to the container mouth and wherein the closure includes a toggle-action actuator, flip-up spout, or nozzle assembly for dispensing the container contents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,775 4,962,869, 4,776,501, 4,645,086 and 3,516,581.
The toggle-action closures, such as those disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,775, 4,962,869, and 4,776,501, require that the operator push down on a top, rear portion of the closure in order to pivot the actuator portion of the closure to the dispensing orientation.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,460 discloses a closure in which a tiltable actuator is mounted within a rotatable collar, and rotation of the collar operates through a cam ring to tilt the actuator between the closed and open positions.
While the above-discussed closures may function generally satisfactorily for the purposes for which they were designed, it would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing closure with structural and operational advantages.
For example, during shipping, storage, and handling, a closure installed on a container may be inadvertently or accidentally subjected to external forces which cause it to be moved to the open, dispensing position. This can result in spillage of the contents and/or damage of the container as a saleable item.
Some closures, such as those discussed in some of the above-referenced patents, include frangible structures for preventing premature actuation and/or providing evidence of actuation. However, after such closures have been initially opened the first time, the closures can be subsequently opened to the dispensing position whenever a portion of the closure is intentionally or accidentally subjected to an external force.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved closure in which the likelihood of inadvertent, premature opening of the closure is eliminated or substantially reduced. Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved closure could operate to prevent inadvertent opening, while at the same time permitting deliberate opening, without damage to the closure.
Also, it would be advantageous if such an improved closure could be incorporated in a design having an aesthetically pleasing, "high style," exterior configuration substantially free of functional details and outwardly projecting features. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide an improved closure in which the features for preventing inadvertent opening could be substantially contained within a compact, stream-lined profile of the closure.
Further, it would be advantageous if the components of such an improved design could be relatively easily manufactured and readily assembled.
Finally, it would be desirable to provide an improved design which would accommodate the torque encountered either during application of the closure to a container in an automatic, high-speed, capping machine or during use of the closure by a person who may inadvertently or intentionally apply an unusually high torque to the closure.
The present invention provides an improved closure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.